Dly Evans , Candor Transfer
by Geeky Dauntless Me
Summary: Chris's little sister transfers to Dauntless then she's something that might scar her for life
1. Chapter 1

**I fall into the net hands enclosed with my new friends , Nicole and Amaia , I feel the net close around us daring to suffocate us , Then someone pulls us out of the net and were standing on stone , Dauntless Stone .**

"**What are your name's"**

"**Well , I's Dly she's Nikki and she's" **

**I pause and whisper to Amaia **

"**Your Name"**

"**Amaia" **

"**To Amity"**

"**Do I look like I care , I like my name and I'm Keeping it thank you very much"**

"**Geez , and you're the Amity Transfer Wow" **

**A blond women wearing tight ripped black skinny jeans , a crop top , silver undershirt ,and Silver Combat Boots , wait what those are my sisters I can tell**

"**Do you now Christina "**

"**Yes , Why"**

"**Because she's my sister , that's why" **

"**Oh , Kewl " **

"**Take me to her I've been missing her like nuts"**

"**Faction before Blood"**

"**Do you think I care"**

**I sprint of towards Chris's apartment I know where it is she showed me on vistiting day 3 years ago now she's 19 and im 16 when I get there I pull out me key she gave my mom and walk in to find a **_**Almost**_** naked Chris with a **_**completely **_**naked boy on top of her as soon as they see me they start pulling there clothes on**


	2. Chapter 2 -Will , Scared of 16 year olds

I'm Frozen in the doorway watching Chris and this boy pull on clothes as soon as Chris has all her clothes on she walks over to me hugs then _trys_ to push me out of the room

"Um , what do you think your doing"

"Getting you out of my apartment"

"Um , No you are getting and interrogation , and so are you Mister"

The boy pales I smirk

"That's no way to treat my fiancé , Dlyan"

I stare at her in shock then my gaze turns to her fiancé

"Oh now he's definably getting an interrogation , Chris and your not stopping me "

"Oh , yes I am"

"Chris you used to be candor I thought you couldn't lie"

I push past her am somehow push this boy onto the couch and I sit across from him pull out my phone and start video tapping his integration Chris try's to stop me but I pull her a hiss in her ear

"If you ever expect me to leave , I _legally _have to know more about this so called fiancé of yours who you where having _sex _with Chris"

Aparently the boy heard us and he pales so does my sister

"Name"

"Will"

"Age"

"19"

"Job"

"Control Room"

"Balance"

"95.56 dollars per hour"

"Jeez and you have this crappy apartment , No no no "

I say shaking my head

"This wont do"

I pull them both out of the apartment and towards the leader's office

"How do you know this place so well .. Dlyan"Will says

"I Have sources and its Officer Dlyan to _you_"

"okay mam "

"That's what I thought"

And soon were in the leaders office


	3. PSA - Reviews

**Plz leaves Reviews I wanna know what you guys think**

**About my book there really is no excuse even if you don't have an account**


	4. Chapter 4 - Who Knew

"Max" I shout walking in his office

"Yea , oh hi Dylan"

"Thank you Max"

I go and sit in the overly sized office chair in Max's office that I put there

"WHAT. On EARTH DYLAN YOU WHERE HERE FOR A FUCKIN FEW HOURS"she calms down "It's like every Dauntless but me Is scared of you"

"Probally because I threaten everyone plus who can say no to this face and I can scare the crap out of people really easily even the toughest person known to man"

She scoffs

I glare at her and soon enough later she's screaming about moths everywhere Will is laughing his head off

And I think wow this is Dauntless

"You know Chris Max _is _our Uncle so he would really do anything for us and I have acess to ALL Dauntless files im partically a leader and it's the first day of what you mu call it"

"You still have to do it"Max says

I glare at him

**HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT WHY DAUNTLESS ARE SO AFRAID OF DYLAN REVIEW WHY NAD GIVE ME SOME IDEAS ON A BF 4 DYLAN**


	5. PSA - Reviews Needed

Sorry for threating but if I DON'T get a review I wont post a new Chapter you guys can post reviews even if you don't have an Account


	6. Chapter 5 What Now ?

**You all better thank fangirl461046 cuz she saved all your butts from having no more Dly Evans , Candor Transfer anyway here's chapter 5 kinda any way enough blabber the story must go on**

"But Uncle Maxxy"I whine

"I don't need to do that I already know how

To throw knives , shoot guns and beat the shit out of people"

"You still need to learn what Dauntless has to teach you"Uncle Maxxy says

"And what is that , the only thing I really have to do is the fear landscapes the only **real **reason I would do all that stuff again is for my friends" I retort

"What do you mean _again_"Will asks

"One , You have no right to speak right now . Second I have visted Dauntless many times and some times during training and I would train with them and comparing my self with the Dauntless truthly this would be the easiest training ever better then Erudite , Abnegation , and Candor I'm not sure about Amity though but I really can't stand them so they weren't an option ,If that was what you were asking , William"

"My name's Will"

"What did I say at the begging of that"

He's thinking

"That I have no right to talk in this converstion"

"Than why are you"

He opens his mouth as if to speak then clamps it shut as I give him a death glare

"Yes Dlyan has been at Dauntless HQ many times and she always took the Dauntless way into the compound never did she ever go thought the entrance we must have due to city policies not once ever " Uncle Max states

"Thank You , Uncle Maxxy"

Will raises his and as if asking to speak

"Fine you have 30 seconds starting … now"

"WellsinceMaxisyouruncleandallwouldntyougetlikecodosinintiaonorsomethingcuzhewantedyoutostayinDauntlesswithhim"

"First of all No ,Second did Christina get Codos in intion ,and Thrid you have used up 32 seconds Will when you talk you will be timed and you can only talk for 2 minutes each meeting , Got it , William "

"Yes Mam"

"Minus 4 seconds "

"Dlyan"Christina scolds

"What"

"As I said earlier that is no way to treat my fiancé"

"Oh yea I forgot come with me ,BYYE UNCLE MAXXY Wait I forgot why I came in here" I shout - say. Damn am I real that forgetful .Geez , anyway.

"Uncle Maxxy , I came to ask if Christina and Will can have a new apartment ,even though I hate _William's_ guts I love my sister and I love to see her happy _,and its hilarious how I scare the shit out of Will it is pretty fun"_ I whisper that last part

"Okay when do you guys need it"

"Anytime's good with me as long as its okay with my soon to be bride "Will says as kissing Christina hand . I walk over and cough very loudly they break out of their

Trance .

"Come on you need to tell me all about the proposal"

I say pulling Christina and Will out of the office and toward the …

**Thx guys for reading plz leave a Reviews as always , and I really need suggestions for a boyfriend for Dly he could be from the past year of intiates or in her class but plz I really need inspiration , for the next chapter**


	7. Chapter 6 Embrassing Much ?

**Thanks guys should I do like when the begging of the next chapter starts at the end of the last chapter or do like I've been doing it plz review your opion ,Anyway read this chapter**

**_**_"Come on you need to tell me all about the proposal"_

_I say pulling Christina and Will out of the office and toward the Boutique_

"What are we doing here" Chris asks

"I mean I love this place but why here"

"Well because Will is going to go into that lingerie store and buy you lingerie for payback from you not being her when I jumped , and Will your smiling like a madman ,And Chris what your best friends name"

"Tris"

"Wasn't she from Abnegation"

"Yes"

"Do you see how this is harming you at all"

"No"

"Good"  
>"Okay"<p>

"Well Tris is gonna pick you outfits out for the next 2 weeks and you have to wear it or else now Will go Christina has to go talk to Tris"

Will has a crazy grin on his face as he enters the store

And Chris looks so mad at me and guess what I can scare the shit out of people TWICE my age which is kinds scary , anyway as soon as I walk intot he training room something whizzes past my shoulder

"WTF , Who therw that"

And Nikki and Amaia come running up to me and hug me and my new instructors Four and Six , Six looks familiar , walk up to me and somehow at he same time say

"Where were you"

"With my Big sister embrassing the crap out of her"

"Who is your big sister"

"Christina Evans ,Who also happens to be niece of Max the highest of the Dauntless leaders"


	8. Chapter 8 No Rules , No Fools

**Thanks guys for replying if you did and I still need ideas for a BF fo Dly**

**_**_"Christina Evans ,Who also happens to be niece of Max the highest of the Dauntless leaders"_

They look as if they had just seen a ghost

"That's why you looked familiar"Six says

"Yeah any so are you Tris"

"Depends , Why"

"Because I punshing my sister for not being there when I jumped so Will is buying her lingerie and you get to pick her clothes out for 2 weeks , be free to make her clothes all gray and something that is loose ,Because she hates that ,if you are Tris" I respond

"Well in that case I am Tris and call me Six around the others kk"

"Not to be rude but,You better not take it easy on me cuz im Chris's sister or you will seriously get it"

And I walk away at that I barely looked at all my other intiates well to bad ill guess I just see later or I could look thought there files that's not snooping is Ended early today and I go to the unocciped office and tak out my phone and call Amaia nad Nikki on Facetime

"Hey Guys how it going"

"Well were sitting in the dorms we saved you a bed"

"Thanks guys anyway im going to go see you guys"

***********5 minutes Later ***********

"Where were you earlier Dly" Amaia states like its not a question

"Exploring the compound and talking to my Uncle"

"Who exactly is your Uncle?" Nikki asks shyly

"Max"

"Dudes just that my Uncle is the leader of Dauntless , not like I'm famous or anything"

"No Shit Sherlock" Amaia retorts

"It still surprise me that you came from Amity"

"Me to" Amaia replys

"Well girls get your stuff were getting a BIGGER APARMENT"

They look at me like "you are so crazy"

"I am not risking getting caught by Dauntless" Nikki complains

"Oh yes you are" I state

"Get your stuff or I'm leaving without you"

The both grunt and pick up their stuff up a follow me down the corridors of Dauntless

Finally we get to our Destination

**What should Christina's job be should I add a new chacter ot be Dly's crush and future boyfriend plz review I can take constrictive criticism but not just plain out being rude still plz reply even if you don't have a fanfic account you can still leave reviews plz do I really need inspration **


	9. Chapter 9 WOW , So Christina

**Hope you guys enjoy the chapter plz review later and remember I need more than one person fo' ideas about the story -**Finally we get to our destination the mythic 11th leaders apartment I have the key I pull it out and open the door inside it smells like hairspray , wait what

"ERIC IM GIVING YOU 5 SECONDS TO GET OUT OR YOUR DEAD MEAT and or FACTIONLESS"

We all see Eric scramble past us carrying 55 pounds of empty hairspray cans ,Geez mental much.

"This is our new apartment girls "

"Thank you so much Dly "Nikki says shyly

"Girl you are in the Dauntless HQ act like it" I tell Nikki

"Anyway Nikki you need some new clothes so do you Amaia"

"I like my clothes " Amaia retorts

"No you do not"I snap

"Um , Dlyan thank you for the offer but I don't really need new clothes" Nikki says a little firmer

"Nikki , darling you psychically need new clothes gray isn't a Daunting color black and neon is" I say this all in a fake French accent while glaring at Nikki

"Fine" Nikki grunts

I squeal "Nikki your stubborn , amazing anyway go choose a room and leave your stuff there I'll be waiting "I command

"What about you Dylan" Nikki asks and she says it like she is demanding a answer

"Oh , my stuff is already here this was like my room when ever I visited Dauntless oh and by the way we need to find Eric and he has to get all this hairspray smell out of here" I state

Nikki choose the room closest to the kitchen and Amaia choose the room next to her my room is the biggest in this apartment

"HURRY UP IT'S TIME TO GO SHOOPING" I shout , squeal , yell , and in a really high pitched voice

Nikki and Amaia grunt as I jump up and down

"Stop being grumpy cats it time to go shopping " I say in a weird voice as I pull them out of the room

**Were do you think they should go shopping at , at 11:56 at night well that for me to know and you to find out and BTW their may be fluff in later chapters because Dlyan is getting a BF nad should Amaia and Nikki have BF's or just Dlyan plz leave a review why and if your wondering anything I'm open to taking questions **


	10. Chapter 10 Why US

"Why me"Nikki mutters

"I CAN HEAR YOU NOW PICK UP THE PACE"I Shout

"Can't you see I'm tired" Amaia retorts

"Amaia I in fact cannot see your face so their fore I couldn't tell if you were tired " I counteract

They both grunt as I tug them into MY PERSONAL favorite clothes store BRAVERY (Each Faction has a store in Candor it's Truth , Abnegation Selflessness , Amity Peace , and , Erudite Knowledge like a play on the store Justice)

"Okay girls the rule is by tonight the entire store MUST be bought out , and not only by me"

We spent 1 hour in Bravery , 2 hours in Tori's Place , and 1 hour and 30 mins in Christina's Secret which in a bought Nikki and Amaia very _**unmodest**_lingerie for other purposes that are not to be metioned . Afterward we go back to our apartment smelling like apple pie _.Thank the LORD I thought it was going to smell for weeks._And we all go to our corresponding rooms and pack up or closets then we all go to sleep and I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing its Uncle Maxy and a note from the girls

_Hey Dly we left to go to the training room early feel free to come_

_~Amaia + Nikki_

As I pick up the phone I hear Uncle Maxxy somewhat scream

"Dlyan you have to go to training today

"Why"I whine

"Because I said so"

"Fine"

I get dressed in the tight black strapless lingerie I bought yesterday my new light pink undershirt a navy blue crop top that say

You

Only

Live

Once , so live Dauntless

Down the front then I put on my super skinny black jeans with my clace up black converse sneaker things

And walk to the training room

_**Hey guys I just want to tell you as I did last time expect updates between Friday – Sunday because I have school and a crapton of homework and thoughout the week I work on chapters and post them on those days and I apologize for the last week I had to much Homework and literly NO freetime so yea REVIEW PLZ**


	11. SRY AN URGENT

**AUTHORS NOTE **

Guys I'm really sorry I havent posted anything in like a .. month

But my life has been crap for a while and I have come up with a new writing schedule ever week I'll write 3 chapters for each story and I'm starting a new story It's called the escape me and my friends Amaya and Nicole (Nikki) those are their middle name btw have talked and we like 'screw the faction lets leave the fence' and this story will be based off of my 'WONDERFUL' knowledge of 'survival skills' which enclude

cake + soda

cake + soda

a truck and leave the fence

in truck with BFF's for life

Aren't I skilled in the art of Survival anyway leave a review on if I should write it and I have the ideas for the next chapter written in the REAL non vitural world but im LAZY ;) and don't feel like typing and guess what

guess

go ahead

GUESS already

Fine ill just tell you

IM GETTING A PHONE

That's right I don't have one and everyone says

"But EVERYONE HAS a PHONE"

And I'm like

"TELL MY MOM THAT"

I'm so excited oh and whawwt kind of phone do you recommend I get but it has to sprint kk bye and I plan on getting a neon green phone and a kewl case so yea BYEZEZZIES better start writing well more like typing ha ha ha ha ha get it before I leave I have a joke for u pplz

**ME:What did the fish say when I hit the brick wall**

_You: Idk what_

**ME:DAMN**

Get it it's funny right anyway BYEZIZZIES for **REAL **this time


End file.
